


Consequences

by LulaWrites



Series: K-POP hurt/comfort fic requests [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, MJ and JinJin are good parents, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hyungs, Rocky and Moonbin are good bros, Sanha is Eunwoo's baby, Sickfic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaWrites/pseuds/LulaWrites
Summary: The youngest member of Astro doesn't usually cause trouble for his group, but every maknae has their bratty moments, and Yoon Sanha is no exception to this rule. Unfortunately for him, his hyungs are very attentive when it comes to discipline.





	1. Late Night Stroll (or why Sanha shouldn't skip curfew)

**Author's Note:**

> For the readers who requested a cute-but-bratty Sanha Astro fic. 
> 
> Obviously, this fic contains spanking, so read at your own risk. <3

.

.

The playground is deserted at this time of night, but Sanha does't mind the solitude. After a long day of vocal training and dance practice and homework, he's just glad to be out in the open air. It's a warm evening and the cool summer breeze is refreshing as he leans back on the swing, pushing off with his feet to propel himself backwards a little.

He knows it's late because the convenience store across the road doesn't close until midnight, and the shutters are already drawn over the entrance. He really ought to be heading back to the dorm soon - JinJin's probably been texting him for a while now, but with his phone out of charge he can't know for certain. It's definitely past his curfew, that's for sure. Which is exactly why he's reluctant to leave the playground and go home; his hyungs are going to be  _pissed._

It's not like he'd meant to fall asleep in the practice room. He'd promised JinJin and MJ that he'd only stay for another hour or so before heading home, but his homework had been so  _boring_  that the words had blurred in front of him, and the next thing he knew it was already past eleven. The dorm is only a two minute walk from the  _Fantagio_  building, but since he'd been running late already (and he always hated getting in trouble with his hyungs), he'd decided to go sit in the park instead.

It was a stupid idea, really. JinJin and the others are gonna be even  _more_  annoyed at him now, especially since his phone's died. Ten more minutes, then he'll go home. He'll have to face the music eventually, but he wants to enjoy the peaceful evening first.

"Yoon Sanha!"

The loud shout makes him jump a little, heels digging into the soft ground beneath the swingset as he glances across the playground with wide eyes. His heart leaps up into his throat at the sight of JinJin and MJ striding towards him, both of them looking grim-faced and frowning a little. Oh no. Oh no, he's in trouble, he's in  _big_  trouble, he should probably start running-

"Yah! Where the hell have you been?" MJ scolds, crossing over to the swingset quickly and taking him by the shoulders to give him a little shake. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been worried  _sick!"_

Sanha cringes, ducking his gaze and scuffing the toe of his shoe in the wood chippings beneath his feet. "My...my phone died."

"Then why didn't you come  _home?"_  MJ presses, giving him another shake. "Yah, pabo, do you have any idea what time it is?"

The teenager peeks up at the older man guiltily. "Um. Late?"

"Late?" JinJin echoes, appearing beside MJ and frowning down at Sanha, looking both worried and annoyed. "Try  _three hours past your curfew._  When you didn't come home we went to look for you at the studio, but the security guard said you'd already left ages ago. We've been looking all over for you! What were you thinking, sitting out here in the middle of the night by yourself?"

Sanha gives a little shrug. "Don't know. Just wanted to be alone, I guess."

MJ thwacks his shoulder with the back of his hand. "And what exactly did you plan on doing if you got attacked by some random thug? It's not safe to be out here on your own at this time of night, Sanha. You're just a  _kid._ "

The teenager bristles at that. "Come on, hyung, I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Well clearly not," MJ fires back, throwing his hands in the air emphatically. "Because you're out here without a working phone at  _two in the morning."_

Before Sanha can muster up the courage to defend himself further, JinJin reaches out to curl a hand around his arm, tugging him up from the swing.  
"We're going home," the rapper says firmly. "I think the three of us need to have a little talk."

Sanha feels his stomach sink at that. He knows what "talking" usually involves when he's in trouble.

Falling silent, he follows along obediently as JinJin guides him back to the dorm, his feet feeling heavier with every step as they near the building. He fidgets restlessly in the elevator ride up to their floor, glancing nervously from MJ to JinJin every so often, but his hyungs still look grim and serious and it isn't making him feel any less nervous about his future.

The moment they step through the front door, Sanha finds himself tackled in a fierce hug.

"Yah, where have you  _been?"_  Rocky asks, his tone tight with worry as he pushes the younger teen away again to hold him by the shoulders, eyes scanning him for any sign of injury. Over the dancer's shoulder, Sanha can see Moonbin and Eunwoo eyeing him with similar expressions of concern.

"We found him sitting in the park on his own," JinJin tells the others flatly. 

Eunwoo's worried frown turns distinctly disapproving. "At this time of night? Yah, Sanha, what on earth were you doing? Do you want to get yourself mugged?"

Sanha ducks his gaze to the floor as he toes off his shoes, shaking his head a little. "No." Then Rocky thumps his shoulder promptingly, and he quickly amends, "No, hyung."

"We've got practice in the morning," Moonbin reminds him, his voice low and chiding. "You  _knew_  that. Maybe sleep isn't important to you, but it is to the rest of us."

Guilt twists in Sanha's chest at the knowledge that he's kept his hyungs up late because of his own foolishness. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, glancing up to meet their gazes. "I didn't mean to stay out so late. I just...I didn't think you'd all stay up waiting for me."

Eunwoo's expression softens a little, although he still looks a little annoyed. "We were worried about you. You're not old enough to be out on your own at this time of night."

"I was doing  _fine,_ " Sanha tries to insists.

When Moonbin steps forward, frowning a little and looking ready to show Sanha  _exactly_  how much trouble he's in, JinJin slides in front of the maknae to intercede, holding out his hands towards the dancer.

"It's late," he reminds the younger man. "And like you said, we've all got practice in the morning. The rest of you should head to bed, alright?"

Rocky glances from JinJin's serious face to Sanha's rapidly paling one and seems to come to the obvious conclusion. Looping an arm through Moonbin's he tugs the dancer back down the corrridor, grabbing Eunwoo's hand along the way. 

"I'll bunk with Binnie-hyung tonight," he tells the two eldest members, glancing back over his shoulder. "Don't kill him, okay?"

MJ huffs a quiet laugh, hand coming to rest on the back of Sanha's neck as he gently pushes the maknae forward. "No promises."

Trying not to drag his feet, Sanha allows himself to be steered down the hallway towards the room he shares with Rocky and his two eldest hyungs. He knows he's in trouble. He knows what's about to come. And he's been here often enough that he knows not to fight the inevitable. Moonbin always tries to argue his way out of trouble, and it never ends well for him (especially when it's Eunwoo; the man has a very hard swing when he's provoked). 

With the bedroom door shut firmly behind him to seal his doom, Sanha stands in front of the nearest bunkbed, fidgeting in place as MJ and JinJin take a seat on the edge of the lower mattress. 

"What you did tonight was dangerous," JinJin tells him, his tone as low and serious as Sanha's ever heard it (the man's "leader voice" never fails to make him feel three inches tall). "You understand that, don't you?"

Sanha nods, twisting his hands together.

"You worried us," MJ adds crossly. "Even if it hadn't been  _way_  past your curfew, you should've told us where you were going when you decided not to come straight home. Either way, you had no business being out there in the park on your own at this time of night."

"I know." Sanha fidgets in place guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it this time," JinJin tells him, and holds out a hand beckoningly. "Come here."

Sanha hesitates, limbs freezing in place the way they always do when he's finally confronted with his impending punishment. MJ regards him silently for a moment before leaning forwards to seize him by the arm (his eldest hyung is always surprisingly strong for his size), yanking him down so that he ends up half-sprawled across the elder singer's lap. MJ rests a hand on the back of his neck, another arm draped across his back to keep him in place as JinJin tugs Sanha's lower body up an over his own lap, the teen's long legs dangling off the edge of his thigh.

"No, don't," Sanha tries to protest, as JinJin swiftly tugs his cargo shorts down. "Hyung, no, I'm sorry-"

The first spank startles the breath from his lungs, and after that he clams up, clenching his hands in Rocky's duvet and screwing his eyes shut, bracing himself against the sting of the leader's palm as it smacks down against his boxers, the thin material providing minimal protection.

"When we leave you alone at the studio, it's because we trust you to come straight home afterwards," JinJin tells him firmly, his hand falling in a steady beat. "Maybe we've put a little too much faith in you. I guess we'll have to go back to the rule you used to follow as a trainee, huh? Is that what you want? To have to take one of us with you whenever you step outside the dorm?"

Sanha shakes his head quickly, eyes already tearing up as the heat in his bottom makes him want to kick. 

"We care about you, Sanha," MJ adds, putting a little more strength into his hold as the teenager squirms in place. "Which is why we're not about to let this turn into a habit. You could have been seriously hurt tonight. Do you have any idea how scared I was when we couldn't find you?"

That finally makes the tears spill over, and Sanha's face crumples as he slumps over the man's lap. "I'm sorry. Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm  _sorry-"_

JinJin's spanks suddenly turn sharper and heavier than before, and Sanha yelps tearfully, legs kicking as he tries futilly to twist away from them. MJ keeps him pinned gently but firmly in place, and the teenager can do nothing but cry and lament the fact that he's never going to be able to sit down, ever.

"This can't happen again, Sanha," the leader tells him after a few minutes,his tone low and firm. "The next time we need to have this conversation, I won't be using my hand. Do you understand me?"

Nodding hurriedly, Sanha agrees that he  _does,_  too beside himself to fully take in what that promise might entail. But JinJin seems appeased by the answer, because when his hand falls again it's to settle lightly on the back of Sanha's burning thigh, rubbing to soothe the sting there.

"Alright, kiddo," he murmurs, his tone back to the soft, soothing murmur that Sanha's grown to love. "We're done here. You're okay."

Sanha buries his head in his arms and cries harder for a moment, tired and upset and  _sore_  but overall relieved that he's forgiven and that JinJin doesn't seem truly angry with him. MJ's already rubbing his back, one hand stroking up his spine as the other combs through his hair, and Sanha soaks up the comfort like a dry sponge, desperate for their affection after his recent spanking.

"You know we hate disciplining you, Sanha," MJ tells him softly, as JinJin gently tugs his short back into place. "But you're our donsaeng, and we can't just stand by and let you get yourself hurt through your own foolish mistakes. We love you too much to let that happen."

Sanha sniffles as he's carefully drawn up to sit between his hyungs, dashing at his tears with the sleeve of his sweater and wincing as his burning rear hits the mattress. JinJin makes a soft noise of sympathy, wrapping an arm around him in a sideways hug.

"You're a good kid," the leader murmurs. "Tonight doesn't change that. You're still our favourite makane."

Sanha leans down to rest his head on JinJin's shoulder, feeling MJ wrapping his arms around him in a hug from the other side. His ass might sting, and his eyes feel tired and swollen from crying, but his heart feels a whole lot lighter in his chest.

 

 

_-fin-_


	2. Spilled Milk (or why Sanha and Rocky shouldn't throw things when they're mad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers are short, beverages go flying, and Eunwoo has a lengthy discussion with his giant baby.

.

 

It's only early evening, but it's unusually quiet in the dorm without MJ and JinJin’s lively and dramatic improvisations, both idols still holed up at the studio preparing for an upcoming V-Live broadcast.

Sanha sits at the small dining table in the kitchen, working on a series of basic Japanese translations in preparation for their upcoming tour. Studying has never come easy to him (at least not the way it seems to for Eunwoo), especially when he's tired. Armed with a text book and notepad, with a pile of snacks by his elbow to keep his energy up, Sanha's determined to grasp at least a basic understanding of the language before they meet with their fans in a couple of months.

Or at least he's  _trying_  to. It'd be a whole lot easier to concentrate if Rocky didn't keep bothering him every two minutes.

"Hyung," Sanha protests, a soft whine of annoyance, frowning across at the older teenager. "Stop it."

Rocky grins at him playfully, foot poking at the maknae's shin beneath the table again. "Stop what?"

"Stop  _kicking me,"_  the younger man grumbles. "Yah, you're so annoying." 

The dancer arches an eyebrow at the informal words, kicking Sanha just that little bit harder in retaliation. "Yah? Who are you calling 'yah'?"

“Ow!” Scooting his chair back to put a little more distance between his shin and Rocky’s foot, Sanha chucks the lid of his pen at the other maknae. “Hyung, leave me _alone._ ”

The rapper catches it neatly without even seeming to blink, and lobs it back at Sanha with deadly accuracy, the projectile bouncing off his forehead with a soft little _thud_ and falling to land on his notepad.

At the annoyed look on his face, Rocky burst out laughing. Sanha sees _red._

His patience gone (studying always makes him a little cranky anyway, and he's put up with Rocky's teasing for what feels like  _hours_  now), the maknae promptly reaches for the nearest movable object, which just happens to be the little carton of chocolate milk he'd swiped from the fridge earlier, and he lobs it at Rocky with all his strength.

Time seems to slow down as the carton sails through the air, and Sanha watches with a sinking feeling of dread as it smacks Rocky square in the chest, chocolate milk squirting from the end of the drinking straw in a light-brown fountain and spraying all over the pristine white fabric of the dancer’s t-shirt. His anger evaporating instantly, Sanha brings a hand to his mouth, eyes widening.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry," he hurries to apologise. "I didn't mean to-"

Cold liquid splashes in his face, and Sanha shrieks in surprise, rearing back from the table and shuddering at the unpleasant feeling of wetness trickling down his neck and soaking into the collar of his shirt.

Did...did Rocky seriously just _chuck soda all over him?_

Spluttering, he glances back up at the dancer in mild shock, watching as the teen sets his now-empty glass back down on the table with a smug look of satisfaction. It lasts for all of two seconds before a stern voice from the kitchen doorway has them both freezing in place.

"What on _earth_ are you two playing at?"

Sanha turns slowly in his chair, wincing internally at the look of tired annoyance on Eunwoo's face as the elder watches them from the doorway. Moonbin peers into the room over the elder idol’s shoulder, eyes widening a little at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me," Bin says exasperatedly, stepping past his hyung so that he can grab some paper towels from the kitchen counter to mop up the puddle of soda that's already dripping onto the floor. “Seriously, guys, how old are you? Look at the mess you’ve made.”

“I’m sorry.” Sanha fidgets in place guiltily, feeling terrible now that his moment of frustration has passed. "It was my fault, hyung – I lost my temper.”

Eunwoo comes to stand beside the table, crossing his arms over his chest as he regards the two maknaes with an arched brow. "Then how come you're the one who's dripping wet?"

"Yah, he started it," Rocky protests, clearly still a little annoyed about his stained shirt. "He threw milk all over me."

"Yah?" Eunwoo echoes as he turns to look at the younger man, his tone deceptively calm. “Maybe you’d like to try that one again.”

Had the words been directed towards Sanha, the maknae would’ve been ducking his head and stuttering out apologies by now, but if anything Eunwoo’s tone seems to grate on Rocky even more.

"What, is there something wrong with your hearing?"

“Hey.” Moonbin thwacks his younger brother in the shoulder, looking both surprised and annoyed by the dancer’s uncharacteristic rudeness. "Watch your mouth."

Apparently realising that he's crossed the line, Rocky drops his gaze to glare mulishly at his empty soda glass, but offers up no apology to excuse his behaviour. Sanha’s torn between being awed at the other teen’s apparent fearlessness, and a sense of dread for what consequences may lie in the dancer’s near-future if he doesn’t _cut it out._  

Eunwoo glances between the two maknaes for a long moment, silently deliberating, before heaving a tired sigh and dragging a hand through his hair.

"I don't care who started it," he says, calm but serious. "It never should’ve happened in the first place. You _both_ know better than to throw food at each other, especially indoors. Rocky, you're the older brother – it doesn’t matter if Sanha started it; you shouldn’t have retaliated. Just because MJ-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung aren't home, it doesn't give you free reign to act out like this."

After letting the words sink in for a moment, Eunwoo glances towards Moonbin.

"Sanha and I need to have a little talk. Do you mind discussing things with Rocky? Make sure he finishes cleaning up his mess first."

Moonbin nods, already handing another wad of paper towels to the younger dancer. "Sure, no problem."

Sanha gives a quiet squeak of alarm when stronger fingers curl around his wrist and tug him up from his chair at the table. He doesn't have chance to voice a protest before Eunwoo is leading him out into the hallway and towards the elder singer's bedroom, and with a sense of impending doom Sanha follows.

He already knows his ass is history.

And why did it have to be Eunwoo? Why couldn’t it be Moonbin? Admittedly, Binnie's spankings are a whole lot worse (almost on par with JinJin's most of the time), but for some reason the prospect of being punished by the dancer doesn’t bother him as much. Maybe because Binnie’s always been a little bit sterner as a hyung, right from the start; he doesn’t let Sanha get away with anything, not even teasing insults or light-hearted rudeness, although his method of discipline in those circumstances tends to be more playful than anything else.

Eunwoo, on the other hand, is a lot more tolerant when it comes to Sanha being a bit of a brat – sometimes he’ll even encourage it, or join in (especially if it’s playfully directed towards their leader), and if necessary will put a stop to Sanha’s sass by tickling him or dragging him in close for a tight squeeze. Sure, the man has a bit of a short temper, but there aren’t a lot of things that set him off these days, and usually when he lashes out verbally it’s during an argument with Binnie or the eldest two hyungs; Sanha’s very rarely on the receiving end of ‘angry Eunwoo’.

It’s rarer still that he’ll find himself in a situation like this; generally speaking, it’s MJ and JinJin that handle discipline, with Moonbin acting as the occasional backup force if the eldest two are absent. Eunwoo hardly ever steps in to play the stern-hyung role like this, which is probably why Sanha’s dreading it so much; he’s used to getting _cuddled_ by this hyung, not punished. He’d much rather go back to the way things usually are, but it’d probably come across as a bit insulting if he asked to switch places with Rocky. Having said that, Binnie’s the best person to handle their resident choreographer; the two have known each other long enough that Rocky has sort of grown up as Moonbin’s baby brother, so the older dancer’s more than capable of handling the teen’s discipline while their leader is absent.

Still, it’s seriously _not fair._

"Here, Sanha. Get changed,” Eunwoo says once the door is closed, handing Sanha one of his own t-shirts. "You're soaking wet."

Happy to delay his spanking for as long as possible, Sanha obediently pulls off his damp shirt and replaces it with Eunwoo's, rubbing a hand over the sticky fluid that's rapidly drying on his face.

"You’re a mess, kid." Taking him by the hand, Eunwoo tugs him over to sit on his bed, pulling out a pack of wet-wipes. “Hold still for me. Aish, what did he throw on you?”

"Melon soda," Sanha answers, letting the man clean the sticky stains from his face and neck.

"Any idea why he might've done that?"

The maknae fidgets in place. "Um..."

"Sanha."

"Because I threw my chocolate milk at him," the teenager mumbles, cheeks heating in embarrassment. 

Eunwoo grabs another wet-wipe and takes Sanha's hand to clean up his fingers next. "And what have we told you about throwing food at people?"

"Not to." Sanha bites his lip, a tiny twinge of annoyance flaring up again suddenly. "But hyung, he was being so  _annoying."_

The elder singer brings his gaze up to regard Sanha steadily, the warmth of understanding in his eyes. "Was he now?"

"He kept  _kicking me,"_  Sanha insists. "And I asked him to stop, I asked him like _ten times,_ but he wouldn't listen and I was trying to do my  _homework,_  and I know I shouldn't have thrown it at him but I didn't think it'd spill like that, and I...I didn't  _mean_  to make a mess."

Eunwoo tosses the stained wet-wipes into the trashcan nearby, reaching out to brush the teen’s fringe back, his smile kind and sympathetic. "I know you didn't. You're a good kid - but this wasn't exactly an accident, was it? You let your temper get the better of you, and now the kitchen's a mess."

"But...but Rocky-"

"Shouldn't have teased you like that," Eunwoo agrees. "And he shouldn't have thrown soda at you, either. But that doesn't excuse your actions, Sanha. You know how Jinwoo-hyung feels about fighting; we’re a team, and a family – we can’t let silly arguments force a wedge between us.”

“I know. I’m sorry, hyung.” Sanha chews on his bottom lip for a moment, guilt and nerves twisting his stomach into knots, before glancing up towards Eunwoo hesitantly. “Do you really have to spank me?”

The older man strokes a hand over the back of Sanha's head to settle on his nape, squeezing gently.

“It’s up to you,” he replies softly. “We can address it now, or you can wait until the hyungs get home. Who would you prefer; me or them?”

Sanha winces at that. JinJin is a loving and caring leader, no doubt there, and he’s always ridiculously patient with Sanha even when the teen knows he’s being a bit difficult. But one of the few things he does come down hard on is spats between members; a rude word here or there can be excused with an apology, but Jinwoo’s never tolerated them fighting with each other, and actual _physical_ altercations are a definite no-no. Eunwoo had once shoved Moonbin (quite hard – he’d gone flying back several feet) in the midst of an argument about something fairly minor, and…well. Needless to say after JinJin had ‘spoken’ to him about the issue, he’d never dared to do it again.

Admittedly, chucking a half-empty carton of chocolate milk at Rocky isn’t quite on the same level as that infraction, but Sanha’s still fairly sure that his leader won’t be happy with him when he finds out. Better to have already ‘discussed’ the issue with Eunwoo; JinJin would never punish him twice, and if Sanha manages to look particularly contrite and upset, he’ll probably get cuddled instead. Cuddles sound good.

“You, hyung,” he mumbles, deflating a little.

Eunwoo gives his nape one final squeeze, then sits back and pats his lap.

“Come on,” the singer beckons quietly. “Over you go.”

With a soft whine of protest, Sanha nevertheless moves closer to flop dramatically over the man's lap. Unlike his other hyungs (who'll just manhandle him into place themselves if he takes too long), Eunwoo will always wait until he’s ready even if it takes him ten minutes. He’s learned from experience, though, that the nervous anticipation is often far worse than the deed itself.

Squirming a little as Eunwoo tugs down his shorts, Sanha grabs the nearest giant plushie (the man has a lot in his bed) to wrap his arms around it for comfort. It still doesn't make the sting of the first spank any easier to bear, but it gives him something to muffle his resulting yelp into as he startles slightly. Eunwoo never spanks him for very long (barely a dozen swats normally, unless he’s in _big_ trouble), but he’s got bigger hands than both Binnie and Jinwoo, and he’s seriously _strong_ for someone so slim.

"Oww," he whines a good number of spanks later, tears already stinging threateningly at his eyes as he squirms in place. "Hyuuuug…”

"I know it hurts," Eunwoo sympathises gently, landing another scorching swat. "But it’s important that you learn to control you're temper while you're still young, or it'll be something you come to regret later on.”

Sanha knows the man is speaking from experience. Although his outbursts are rare, Eunwoo is still self-conscious of his own short temper (one of his only discernible faults, in all honesty); Sanha would be touched by the man’s consideration, but he's a little preoccupied feeling upset about the growing heat in his backside. 

"I’m sorry,” he chokes out tearfully a short while later, and he kicks a little, an involuntary response to another sharp spank. “Ahh! Hyung, _please,_ I won’t do it again!”

Eunwoo breathes a quiet little laugh, then his hand comes to rest against the small of Sanha’s back, rubbing in slow circles as he tugs the maknae’s shorts back into place.

“I’ve made that promise before, too,” the man admits, his tone soft and amused. “So I’ll tell you what JinJin-hyung always says to me; none of us expect you to be perfect all the time, kiddo. You’re allowed to make mistakes, and you’re allowed to lose your temper – just keep in mind how your actions affects the people around you. Your brothers get hurt when you lash out in anger, and I know you don’t want that. Do you?”

Sanha shakes his head, swiping his wrist across his eyes to dash away the tears there. “N-no, hyung.”

“Of course you don’t,” Eunwoo agrees warmly, and a gentle hand settles over the back of his neck again, stroking against the skin there. “Ai, you’re a sweet kid, Sanha. We're lucky to have you as our maknae. But aish, promise me you’ll stop growing soon?”

With a wobbly little smile, Sanha shakes his head. “Hn-nn.”

“No?” Eunwoo asks, a smile in his voice as he heaves the youth up into his lap for a cuddle. Sanha gives a yelping laugh but doesn’t fight against the manhandling, relaxing into Eunwoo’s hold as the man wraps his arms around him tightly. “What do you mean ‘no’? Yah, you brat.”

Smiling a little wider, Sanha ducks his head down to press it against Eunwoo’s shoulder, giving himself a few moments for his stuttering breathing to settle back down again now that his tears have stopped. There’s a faint pulsing sort of burn in his backside, but the spanking hadn’t been a harsh one by any stretch of the imagination, so the sting is already beginning to fade. _Good._ It means he can ignore the sensation and properly enjoy the comfort of Eunwoo’s embrace.

Since his most recent growth spurt, he's a little too tall to sit in MJ or JinJin's lap after a spanking (something he kinda misses, although the two still give amazing backhugs and side-hugs and any-position-that’s-comfortable-hugs, and they never deny him the comfort and reassurance that always comes after discipline), but Eunwoo's larger lap still feels like a safe haven to him, especially when he’s upset. He might be older now, but his hyung still tugs him down for a cuddle on a daily basis (something which Sanha is definitely not complaining about). Plus the man's just tall enough that the maknae can  _sort of_  feel small in his arms, and sometimes that’s exactly what he needs.

"Are you okay?" Eunwoo asks softly after a few minutes, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Sanha sniffles, and puts on sulky pout just because he _can_. "No. That  _hurt."_

Eunwoo laughs under his breath, fingers combing through Sanha's hair. "Did it now? Aigoo, poor maknae. Will it at least make you think twice about throwing your milk next time?”

"Mm," the teenager agrees, his lips twitching a little. "Next time I'll throw it at  _you_."

 

When tickling fingers suddenly dig into his sides in retaliation, Sanha's pretence at sulking is immediately forgotten in a peal of surprised laughter.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanha is Eunwoo's favourite baby brother, okay? Aside from Moonbin, but he doesn't count because Binwoo is basically a married couple these days.
> 
> Seriously, though, I LOVE how ridiculously affectionate Eunwoo is when it comes to the maknae, he's forever draping an arm over him or stroking his hair, and that little eye-crinkling smile he gives whenever Sanha is talking/being cute/acting shy... <3 <3 <3 That's a doting hyung right there. 
> 
> For evidence of the above relationship, please check out the link below, where Eunwoo literally CALLS SANHA A BABY AND PICKS HIM UP AND SITS HIM IN HIS LAP AND STROKES HIS CHEEK. Also bonus MJ and JinJin grinning indulgently as they tease their maknae. <3   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BXYDoZ6Xak
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for all your support so far. <3


	3. Extenuating Circumstances (or why forgiveness between brothers is important)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astro's maknae says something he shouldn't, and is dreading the consequences. Luckily for him, Moonbin and Rocky are good bros. (Also know as "proof that it's impossible to stay mad at Yoon Sanha for more than five minutes". Featuring a somewhat ridiculous amount of fluff.)

.

Sanha’s not hiding from Moonbin. He’s _not._

The supply closet is just so wonderfully dark and cool and quiet, and he’s only sitting in here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the studio, that’s all. The solitude is kinda nice, actually, so he figures he might as well stay here a while longer. Maybe the rest of his life, even.

Definitely not hiding. Nope.

Putting some distance between himself and Moonbin is just the most logical and mature thing to do right now, okay? It’ll give the dancer time to cool off and forget about the string of not-so-pleasant words that Sanha had hurled at him when he’d lost his temper (quite explosively) a short while ago. He just _knows_ Binnie’s going to be mad once the shock has worn off. Sanha hadn’t stayed around long enough to find out exactly _how_ mad, though; he’d legged it as soon as his brain had caught up with what his mouth had just blurted.

Honestly, it had all been one big, unfortunate accident. He’d never intended to snap at the older singer like that, but Sanha’s had one hell of a crappy day, and Moonbin quietly criticising his dancing had just tipped him over the edge.

The maknae line had been practicing together in one of the dance studios, MJ and Jin-Jin busy talking to the managers about their upcoming tour schedules and Eunwoo still on his way home after filming another _CF_ in a neighbouring city. Sanha had been tired already, a niggling headache pulsing behind his eyes from both a chronic lack of sleep this week and too many hours spent studying math equations in preparation for a test on Monday that he’s convinced he’s going to fail out of sheer _exhaustion._ And he’d been trying his hardest to keep up with Rocky and Moonbin during practice, he really had, but his body had been lagging behind almost as much as his sluggish brain, and he’d messed up the choreography time after time.

 _“Aish. Come on, Sanha,”_ Moonbin had groaned, crossing over to the stereo controls to turn off the music after the teenager had botched the intro sequence again. _“What’s wrong with you today? Stop joking around, I need you to take this seriously.”_

The gentle chiding had burned right through Sanha’s already-shortened fuse, and all the frustrations that had accumulated over the course of the day had welled up inside of him in a sudden, fierce surge of anger.

He can’t even remember the exact wording of his brief tantrum, but it had been somewhere along the lines of _“yah, that’s what I’m **trying** to do, stupid!”, _ with a few additional insults thrown in for good measure, and yelled at such a volume that it’s a miracle Jinwoo and MJ hadn’t heard it from the offices three floors above them.

Rocky had gaped at the maknae like he’d gone mad, and Sanha couldn’t blame him – he hardly _ever_ lost his temper, and it was a rare day indeed that he snapped at one of his hyungs to such an extent. He’d realised immediately that he’d summersaulted cleanly over the line between excusable-brattiness and outright-rudeness, and with a sense of dawning horror he’d turned to glance towards Binnie (who’d been staring at Sanha with an expression that mirrored Rocky’s). Too cowardly to stick around and face up to the consequences of his little outburst, the maknae had abruptly spun on his heel and fled from the studio before Moonbin could unfreeze himself from his temporary state of shocked inertia.  

Which is why he’s sitting here alone in the dark, definitely-not-hiding in a broom cupboard and debating the merits of sleeping here overnight in order to avoid going back to the dorm.

His phone buzzes again (another text from Rocky), and Sanha glances down at the device apprehensively, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. He knows both Binnie and Rocky have been looking for him this past half-hour or so, but he’s reluctant to give his position away just yet, especially if Moonbin’s still pissed.

 ** _‘Dude, where are you?’_** the latest text reads.

He ignores the message determinedly, but barely a minute goes by before his phone buzzes again. When he reads it this time, guilt twinges sharply in his chest.

**_Come on man, I’m worried  
about you. Cut it out._ **

Not wanting to cause his hyung any undue stress (Rocky’s always been a little protective, especially after Sanha got lost that one time in a hotel at KCon), the maknae texts back a quick message, the first since he fled the practice room forty minutes ago.

**_I’m still in the building.  
Sorry for worrying you. _ **

He receives a reply within seconds.

****_Where? Don’t worry, MB’s  
not with me, and I won’t snitch.  
Just let me come talk to you, ok? _

Sanha hesitates, torn between the urge to keep his current not-hiding spot a secret and the need to offload all of his worries onto his best friend. Rocky’s older than him, but he’s super easy to talk to and frequently collars Sanha in order to drag him into a quiet corner so that the maknae can vent after a particularly stressful day. The age gap between them isn’t _super_ big, and as the second-youngest Rocky always seems to understand where Sanha’s coming from whenever a particular issue is causing him grief. It’s nice to have someone who can relate to his situation so easily, even if their personalities are so radically different. It takes something fairly significant to rattle Minhyuk (he’s nicknamed their ‘Rock’ for a reason), and he always manages to calm the maknae down no matter how stressful a situation is. Plus he gives the _best_ hugs.

And honestly? Sanha could really use a cuddle right now.

_**I’m in a closet on the second** _   
_**floor, near the break room.** _   
_**The one we pushed JJ into the** _   
_**other week.** _

Message sent, he shoves his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie and wraps his arms back around his legs, knees tucked up to his chest. He’s still not completely one-hundred percent sure about the wisdom of giving away his position, but there’s also no use in prolonging the inevitable – it’s not a totally massive studio, and the others would find him on their own eventually.

A short while later (Sanha can’t say for sure _how_ long, exactly, because he’s seriously exhausted and he kinda dozes for a little while), there’s a quiet tapping at the door. Before Sanha can muster up the courage to divulge his presence, the visitor is turning the handle and pulling the door open, flooding the little storeroom with light from the corridor outside. The teenager flinches as his headache flares up again angrily behind his eyes, wincing up at the intruder tiredly.

Rocky stares down at him in silence for a few moments, before heaving a quiet sigh and stepping into the tiny room, pulling the door closed behind him again to maintain some illusion of privacy.

“You’ve been holding out on us, Sanha,” the rapper comments, dropping down to sit on the floor beside the maknae and looping an arm around his shoulders in an easy sideways hug. “I didn’t think you were even capable of blowing a fuse like that. Keep it up and we’re gonna have to start calling you Dongmin.”

Sanha ducks his head, cheeks heating in shame. “Binnie-hyung’s pissed, isn’t he?”

“He isn’t happy about what you said,” Rocky acknowledges softly. “But to be honest, your temper came as a bit of a shock to the both of us. I’ve never seen you snap like that before.”

The maknae sighs miserably, hugging his legs closer to his chest and hiding his face in his knees. “I shouldn’t have yelled at him.”

Rocky rubs a soothing hand between his shoulders. “No, you shouldn’t have,” he agrees quietly. “But hyung was wrong to scold you in the first place.”

The older teenager’s easy understanding of the situation makes something in Sanha’s chest well up again, and an aching lump forms in his throat as his eyes begin to sting. He blinks rapidly to banish the unwanted dampness, swallowing hard so that his voice won’t break when he talks.

“He said I was joking around,” the youth mumbles. “But I _wasn’t,_ hyung, I swear.”

“I know,” Rocky reassures him. “I could see how hard you were trying. But you’re not yourself today, San. I know something’s bothering you. Come on, talk to me – what’s going on with you?”

The teenager shrugs silently, throat growing tight. _No, don’t cry. Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…_

A gentle hand squeezes the back of his neck, then suddenly Rocky’s sitting up a little straighter, his other hand coming up to smooth back the maknae’s bangs and feel his forehead. Even in the semi-darkness of the little storeroom, Sanha can see the crease of concern forming in Rocky’s brow.

“Dude, are you sick?” the dancer asks worriedly.

Sanha shakes his head, ducking away from Rocky’s hand to hide his face in his knees again. “M’fine,” he mumbles. “It’s just a stupid headache.”

The older teen reaches out towards the door, opening it a crack so that he has enough light to see Sanha properly. The maknae winces again, and this time Rocky’s gaze zeroes in on the subtle flinch. He shifts to kneel in front of Sanha, lifting a hand to gently settle it on top of the younger teen’s head.

“Aish. Why didn’t you tell one of us before?” the dancer asks, his tone gently chiding. “No wonder you couldn’t keep up during practice. Jinwoo-hyung thought there was something off about you this morning, I guess we should’ve listened to him.”

Sanha’s posture droops a little. “Hyung? Please don’t tell him about this. You know what he’s like.”

The older boy regards him silently for a few moments, then heaves another quiet sigh and pushes himself to his feet, reaching down to offer Sanha a hand up.

“Come on,” Rocky murmurs. “Time to go home.”

Sanha accepts the hand and allows Minhyuk to pull him to his feet, leaning into the shorter teen’s side when a strong arm is looped around his lower back.

“What about Binnie-hyung?” he asks tentatively.

“Don’t worry about that,” Rocky reassures, guiding him down the corridor towards the elevator. “Let me handle it, okay? You’re not gonna get in trouble.”

Sanha thinks it’s a fairly steep promise to make (especially given the insults that had come out of his mouth earlier, and Binnie’s previous inclination to nip that sort of behaviour in the bud), but he appreciates it nonetheless. If there’s any teenager in the world with the guts to stand up to an angry Moonbin, it’s Rocky.

The dorm’s only a couple of minutes’ walk away from _Fantagio_ studios, but Sanha’s so exhausted and achy that he’s practically asleep on his feet, eyelids half-drooped as he lets Rocky steer him in the right direction. By some miracle, they manage to make it back to the apartment without sustaining any serious injuries (there had been a close call with a lamppost, but Minhyuk had saved him in the nick of time).

“Go shower,” the dancer instructs, pushing some clean sleepwear into his arms and tossing a towel around Sanha’s shoulders, nudging him towards the nearest bathroom. “Trust me, you’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t. Five minutes, okay? And if you fall asleep in there, I’m coming in.”

Going through the motions of showering and changing is easy enough – it’s definitely not the first time he’s done it only partially awake; most of his showers in the weeks leading up to debut had been done on autopilot rather than with any conscious effort. So by the time Rocky knocks on the door a few minutes later, Sanha’s dressed in a clean pair of shorts and a loose tee, slowly brushing his teeth as he squints at his reflection in the mirror and wonders just how long his eyes have been so _bloodshot._ It’s a good thing it’s dark outside – if anyone took pictures of them on their way home from the studio, hopefully the dim lighting will mask just how rough he looks.

“You look like shit,” Rocky tells him flatly, tossing an arm across his shoulders.

Sanha huffs a tired laugh, listing sideways too lean against the older boy. “Thanks.”

His mattress feels like _heaven_ as he sinks tiredly into bed, grateful (not for the first time) that he chose a bottom bunk when they’d first moved into the apartment last year. He curls up on top of the duvet, smushing his face into the pillow (perhaps a subconscious attempt to smother himself before Binnie comes home) and moaning quietly at how _good_ it feels to finally be horizontal.

He’s asleep before Rocky’s left the room.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Sanha?”

 _Noooo._ He’s still too tired, he doesn’t want to wake up. Surely it can’t be morning already, it feels like he only just went to sleep.

With a low, hoarse groan, he rolls over onto his side, blinking against the dim glow of the bedside lamp as he tries to bring his gaze into focus. He feels the mattress dip, and a large hand settles between his shoulders, rubbing gently in slow circles.

“I’m sorry for scolding you,” Moonbin murmurs.

Sanha frowns in sleepy confusion. “Nnngh?”

The dancer brings his other hand up to push back Sanha’s fringe, his cool palm coming to rest against the teen’s forehead for a moment. It’s a familiar motion, and brings an immediate awareness to the dull background ache that’s permeating every inch of Sanha’s body. _Yikes._ He hadn’t felt sick before, not really, but now he’s _dying._

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself like that,” the older boy continues, the backs of his fingers touching Sanha’s cheek now to gage his temperature further. “Pabo. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

His fuzzy mind finally clears enough that recent memories return, and with an uneasy swoop he recalls the events of this evening; the long, difficult dance practice and his growing frustration with every clumsy misstep, and the look of abject horror on Rocky’s face when he’d yelled a slew of insults at Moonbin.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks, voice low and hoarse both from misuse and sickness. “I didn’t want to worry you. And I…hyung, I’m _really_ sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of it.”

Moonbin’s expression softens, and he leans down to wrap an arm around the youth in a slightly awkwardly-angled hug (it feels amazing all the same).

“I know you didn’t,” he reassures. “I’m not mad anymore. When Rocky told me you had a fever…aigoo. I felt awful knowing I’d scolded you for making so many mistakes during practice. I thought you were just messing around.”

Sanha breathes a quiet sigh of relief upon learning that Moonbin isn’t still pissed at him, although he can’t quite bring himself to believe that there aren’t going to be _any_ repercussions after an outburst like that.

“So…I’m not in trouble?”

Moonbin pulls back to smile at him gently. “We both made mistakes today. How about we call it even and wipe the slate? Forgive and forget?”

Sanha likes the sound of that.

“Sure,” he agrees readily, and forms a cute heart with his hands (just because he can, and also Bin is weak for his aegyo at the best of times. “Love you, hyung.”

The older singer rolls his eyes, but his smile is already curling wider into something warm and fond, and Binnie’s hand is gentle when it ruffles his hair.

“Aish. Love you too, brat.”

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I generally lean more towards fluff than angst, hence why this chapter was necessary to balance out the story as a whole. Also I wanted some maknae-line fluff. Rocky and Binnie love their cute little bro. <3
> 
> Although this story has come to an end, I'm still taking requests, and there's potential to add additional chapters to this fic if specifically requested. 
> 
> Hoping to have the sequal to "Little Boy Lost" posted in the next week or so - it's story about when Sanha gets lost in an LA hotel (as referenced in this chapter) and then gets rescued (and accidentally battered) by Jungkook of BTS. Featuring worried!hyungs and injured!Sanha, of course. And BTS being their wonderful extra selves. <3 
> 
> xxxx


End file.
